The Beginning Of Sailor V!
by bithnic
Summary: Introducing Sailor V! and how she came to be. One day after volleyball practice Mina becomes a target of the Negerverse with only one person left to save her:a talking white cat? Find out How Sailor Venus came to be! And how she too became a game characte
1. Awakening

NOTE: Hello to anyone who has decided to start reading Sailor V! 

First of let me apologies as this isn't the true Sailor V history (as told by Wikipedia) but I have my own ideas that are just as good for our infamous champion of love and video game character.

This story is set in Japan, half a year before Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts are awoken. Hence this story is about Sailor Venus, how she became who she is, how she became a video game character and how she met the Sailor Scouts.

I hope you enjoy my version of this story. Please Review!!!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Volleyball training was finally over for the afternoon. The players quickly packed up all of their mess that they had made in the gym and continued on through to the change rooms.

Mina smiled at the thought of a nice warm shower, cleansing her of any dirt, grim and sweat. She was one of the very few lucky girls that got to play on the school team, so the change room was practically hers alone, as well as the hot water supply. Another bonus for being a girl. She could hear that shouts and complaints of the boys in the change room next to hers. The walls where thick but they seemed paper thin when it came to the amount of noise that could be heard from either side. She laughed at some of the remarks the boys where making about each other as she took off her clothes and stepped under the warm water. She stood there for the first few minutes, just letting the water pelt against her face from the pressure nossel.

"_How peaceful and quiet life was when you don't pay attention to the back ground noises" _she thought to herself.

She continued washing the rest of her body with the cheap soap that the schools sports department supplied. By the time that she was happy with her hygiene, both change rooms where empty; neither the many boys nor the few girls remained.

Mina stepped out of the shower and dried herself with a towel, wrapping it around her. She did this out of habit although their was no one else around. She quickly dressed and brushed her hair, adjusting her school uniform until it looked just right, the way that it always way. While her hair was quickly drying she tied her red ribbon, perfecting her look.

She smiled briefly at her reflection in the mirror, blowing a kiss at herself innocently. Her own motion made her begin to slightly blush. Mina picked up her bag and head out the change room door, closing it behind her.

Her footfalls echoed on the gym floor as she walked across to the other side. Everything was quiet, a little quieter that she would have usually expected.

"Hello?" she called questionable, wondering if any of the boys had stayed behind to play a prank on her. The boys in the volleyball team where famous for their practical jokes. They practiced on their own team members and then used the 'real deal' on the opposing team when they had their upcoming volleyball match.

"This isn't funny guys" Mina called out again in the echoe hall. She turned around to see a shadow disappear behind her. Someone was here in this hall with her, and who ever it was, was going to be in for the biggest fight of their life.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He awoke from his cat nap, dangerous and alert. He was in a dumpster; something that he had recently began to call home. The smells around him where odd and musty, not as appealing to the nose as the sweet smell of perfume would have been.

He had finally awoken from his sleep, his white angelic fur dusty from the dirt he had been sleeping on. The crescent moon on his forehead glowing. Yes he was remembering everything, everything about his past.

He opened his mouth expecting to hear an anticipated meow but instead he heard a voice, his own voice. The sound boomed loud in his ears as he spoke words that he hadn't been able to speak since the Silver Millennium.

"Sailor Venus is in trouble, I have to go save her!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He ran through the streets of Tokyo, people looking at him with disgust. He could see the words on their lips that they all wished to spit at him. 'Feral, stray, hideous'. Hut he didn't care. He ran to where he could feel her energy gathering from. His tiny little paws not having had to move like this in what had seemed years.

He would not let her down, he had to awaken her before she too became victim to their newly awoken enemy; Queen Beryl.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I'm not afraid of you" Mina said to the shadow she had seen. She had been puzzle when she had first seen it, as it had not looked to be the shadow of a regular human being. It was not the same shape, and the smell that it had brought with it… She gagged at the mere thought of it. Something in this room was not right and she was determined to find out what it was.

"Come out you" she called. "Come out that is if you're not afraid of a girl"

Mina turned around as she heard a growl echo through out the hall. But it was too hard to pinpoint the location because of the echo. The growl seemed to be all around her, consuming her. Mina fell to her knees, the smell overwhelming her. She couldn't breath, she couldn't think.

_"I have to stay strong"_ she thought. Although she was still a regular human she knew that something was terribly wrong and that her life was in danger.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

He finally reached the hall, hoping that he wasn't too late to save her. He had to protect her, to awaken her. He was to be her guardian after all.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mina staggered to her feet, trying to find her ground. The air was thick now as she began to cough and splutter. From the corner of her eye, she saw a hint of white fur run up to her, and then pounce on her chest, knocking her straight back down to the ground.

He was here, he was finally here. The cat looked at her with serious eyes, a deep tone of concern and haste in his voice. "You have to transform" he said. "You have to transform now if you want to live"

Mina's eyes widened at the sight of a talking cat. "Whhhatttt!" she gasped, trying to pull herself away from him but finding that she no longer had the strength.

The white cat sadly shook his head and looked at her. He jumped in the air and twirled, a flash of bright colours gathering around the area where he had jumped up to. He landed back on her chest; his weight was not an issue as she didn't mutter a complaint.

An orange coloured stick lowered itself down to Mina's reach. She stretched her arm out to take it but stopped hesitant.

"Take it!" the cat yelled at her. "Take it before we run out of time!"

The growling was becoming louder now as fear began to seep into Mina's nerves. Without further hesitation, she took the stick, pushed the cat off of her and got to her feet. Everything felt so right now, so normal. She had never felt this way before as she raised her hand with the stick in it above her head and cried "Venus Power Transformation!"

Bright colours enfolded around her, as her regular school uniform transformed into something of great witt and style.

Her uniform now consist of a darkened blue mini skirt, with red trim on the bottom. Her shirt was an elegant white silk, its collar blue in both sides with a white stripe in the middle on both sides. An overly large red bow, sat on her chest while she had shoulder amour and quarter length sleeves. Finally a red mask appeared in her hand as she put it to her face.

She looked down in amazement unsure if she could, if she would believe that this was her.

The monster finally appeared in front of her. She looked at it as a sly smile spread across her rosy lips. She was no longer afraid of it anymore.

"I am Sailor V" she announced and proud of it. "The Soldier of Justice"

The white haired cat sighed at her introduction remembering what the girl used to be in her past life. "Exactly the same" he mumbled. "She hasn't changed one bit"

The long blond haired girl swung straight into action, running up to her enemy.

"Sailor V Kick!"….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You did well for your first day" the cat said to her, glad that he had found her and also just as glad that she was still alive after having to defeat the hideous monster by herself.

"Yeah well I am pretty good" she said laughing to herself, pleased at her own strength and power. "I am Sailor V, and I can defeat anyone!"

The white haired cat silenced her, hushing her not to speak a word to anyone of her secret identity. "If you tell anyone, anyone at all the Negerverse would be able to find you a whole lot faster"

"The Negerverse?" Mina asked questionable. "What are they?"

"They're the people who control things like that monster they sent to drain your energy" he said. "The monsters they send at the moment aren't much of a threat but as they advance their monsters will become stronger."

Mina felt a little scared and intimidated by this information so she switched the subject. "You haven't told me your name yet" she said faintly.

The white haired cat laughed at his own stupidity. "Oh how rude of me, I beg your pardon. I'm Artemis, and our mission is to find the Moon Princess before the Negerverse does"

"Moon Princess?" Mina asked again questionably. All of this new information was getting to her.

"_This is worse than having to sit through double math"_ she thought to herself comparing how hard it was to take in a heap of new information then and now here as well.

Artemis sighed. "I'll explain it another day. Until then, can I come stay with you? I'm not all that found of the dumpster and all of the mad dogs around there"

Mina laughed and smiled at her new friend Artemis. "Sure thing kitty, but as soon as we get there, your soooo getting a bath!"


	2. Practice round

**NOTE: This is the next 'The Beginning Of Sailor V!' chapter. I'm sorry that it took so long to get posted, but I was having trouble posting stories. I'll try and make sure that the next chapter is posted A.S.A.P!**

**Anyway I hope all of you out there like it and please let me know what you think of it by reviewing!**

**P.S. I'm having a hard time finding what Sailor V's attacks are (considering that their different from the ones that she uses as Sailor Venus). If anyone has any information on some other attacks and what they do I'd be very appreciated if you could email me.**

**Thanks!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mina's eyes fluttered open as the morning light sifted through her bedroom window, catching on her eyes. She groaned and forced herself to get up. She didn't need to see the time to know that she was already late for school.

"One day off won't hurt me" she said yawning. She lifted her quilt over her head and snuggled down deep into the blankets. It was so warm inside of her bed. She knew that the second she got out of bed she would freeze.

"Wake up Mina, it's a school day, you don't want to be late" came a strange and yet familiar voice.

Mina jumped out of bed with fright, ready to defend herself. And yet just as suspected the second that she got out of bed she started to freeze. Her teeth began to chatter as she crossed her arms, trying to keep herself warm. She quickly jumped back into the warmth of her bed. It was too cold this morning to move.

"Who's there?" she said as she tried to become comfortable again. Her body instantly became warm again.

_"Gotta love electric blankets"_ she thought to herself as a grin pulled its way across her angelic face.

"Don't tell me that you've forgotten me already" Artemis sighed as he jumped up onto her bed and tried to burrow his way under the blankets so he could talk to her.

Memories of the day before started to flood into Mina's mind. How the 'power stick' had come into her hands. How she had mysteriously become Sailor V and how all of this had happened by the appearance of this one strange talking cat.

Artimis' eyes began to glow in the dark underneath the covers. Mina giggled at this and pulled her head out from under the covers. She breathed in a sigh of unknown relief.

"Artimis I really don't feel like going to school today" she said. "I just need a day to get my head around things. A day to sort out the fact that I am not 'Sailor V!'…who ever she is anyway"

The white haired cat sighed but understood perfectly word for word what she is saying. "I don't encourage skipping school" he began "But I do support the fact that you need to grasp this. I have a lot to teach you today and you have a lot to learn in return"

Mina laughed as she rubbed under his chin. "What could possibly be so hard to learn?" she asked.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"And so what's my mission again?" Mina said. All of this new information Artemis was telling her was going through one ear and out the other. Everything seemed so far fetched and yet she knew it wasn't. If Sailor V existed then how could the rest of it also be a lie? But at the same time how could all of this information be hidden and disregarded by the entire human race?

"Your mission as Sailor V is to protect the world from the evils that try to take over it. But our main goal, our one mission that we must not fail is to find the sacred Moon Princess. With her help the earth will be brought to pure peace and perfection. It is her who will protect the earth and it is your job as a Sailor Scout to protect her"

Mina processed this before saying something else. There had been a certain something in Artemis' sentence that had left her thinking. 'Sailor scout, vampire hunter, student'. Her face showed an honest look of confusion.

"You said Sailor Scout, didn't you?"

Artemis nodded his small head. "Yes, I'm glad to see that you're starting to grasp what I'm saying"

"So that would mean that there's more than one; there's more than just me. I'm not the only one out there looking for this Moon Princess and trying to protect the world"

"Well...err" Artemis began.

_'She's bright when she wants to be. I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell her about the others for a while yet but it looks as if she isn't going to leave me much of a choice. Oh how I wish I could see them all again and my beloved Luna. But enough of that, what we need to focus on now is finding the Moon Princess, with or without the help of the other Sailor Scouts'_ Artemis thought to himself.

"Mina, the only thing that matters at the moment is that we find the Moon Princess. Nothing else matters at the moment, ok?"

Mina nodded her head, accepting her fate. "For the future of the earth" she said with a grin on her face.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

After a long day's history lesson (mostly Artemis repeating the same facts over and over again) Mina was out on the field and ready to learn more about her abilities and the 'what-nots'.

Artmis had been more than thrilled to have finally left the house for a little adventure.

It was close to midnight, as they stood atop a building, looking down on the night life of Tokyo city. Street lights shone and more than the average number of cars slipped away through the night on the city roads.

A cold breeze brushed past them, wisping Sailor V's hair off of her shoulder and across her face, the tips of it touching her cheek ever so slightly.

She looked towards Artemis who nodded his head down below to the alleyway. She nodded her head in returned recognition then carefully making her way down there.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"No, please let me go!" cried an old woman as she tried to fend some burglars off of her handbag.

Sailor V looked towards Artemis as if to say 'You've got to be kidding me, right?' But the cat stared back at her as if to say 'We all have to start somewhere'

"I am Sailor V! Champion of justice!" she called out into the dark damped alleyway. The burglars turned toward her, briefly letting go of the old lady as she made a run for it.

Artemis sighed a sigh of relief as he watched her get away safely. The burglars where no longer interested in a little old lady now, they where interested in Sailor V, and for other more personal reasons.

The men drooled at the sight of her. Their clothes where torn and their faces unexpectedly freshly shaven. Sailor V cringed at the sight of them. They disgusted her.

They made their way towards her. She had no idea what to do, so naturally she did the first thing that came to her mind.

"Sailor V kick!" she cried as she kicked the slightly slimmer man in the stomach, sending him backwards into an overflowing trash can. He let out an agonising sound as his back hit the strong metal of the bin. She could only begin to imagine how much that would hurt.

"Get up mate" the other man who was still standing said. "It's not everyday that we get a pretty young girly stuck in an alley way with the two of us". The man grinned as he said this. His teeth (the ones that where left anyway) where blackened and covered with a yellowish slime, most likely from lack of brushing. He revolted her.

"Come here my pretty one" the other man said as he began to stand himself up from the bin his sat again. "Come here, we won't hurt you, we promise ya"

Sailor V stood her ground, worried about what was going to happen to her.

_'Why did I agree to this? I'm just a normal teenage girl. I can't fight evil and protect the world from evil invaders. I'm a volleyball player for crying out loud!'_

The men came towards her. Sailor V couldn't move, her feet where frozen on the spot yet she didn't dare look towards Artemis for help, doing so would have only been a good opportunity for those men to attack her. To her luck though she didn't need to.

Artemis came running up to her, in her aid. "Sailor V!" he cried as he yet again flipped in the air as he had the day before.

On the ground now lay…a compact mirror!!!!

"Now's not the time to fix my make-up!" Sailor V cried towards the cat as the larger man lunged forward at her. "Sailor V kick!" She cried, making the man double over from the pain. His companion too came after her, trying to tackle her. Sailor V stepped out of the way just in time, letting him run straight into the wall behind her.

"Pick it up and say 'Crescent Boomerang!'"

Sailor V knew she had no other choice as she watched the two men start to get to their feet again. She quickly knelt down and picked up the compact. "Crescent Boomerang!" she cried as she released her compact as if it where a boomerang.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Another job well done if I might say so myself" Artemis said, congratulating Mina on her successful mission.

Mina sighed and stretched her arms. "Next time I'm going to school instead" she said as a smile spread across her face and she started to laugh.


End file.
